El extremo y fatídico castigo de Akaya
by Youjibell
Summary: eran las dos de la mañana, al fin el último pétalo que Akaya recogía mientras se tiraba en el piso celebrando, dispuesto a irse a su casa, pero a esas horas cualquiera podría violarlo. Aunque si se trataba de sus sempais… NiohxBuntaxAkaya


**Serie: ****Prince of tennis**

**Personajes:**** Kirihara, Bunta, Nioh **

**Tipo: **** yaoi lemon, 18+**

**Disclaimer: ****esta serie, ni sus personajes a excepción de Karupin me pertenecen coffkirharacoff es mio de mi, ayer pensaba no compartirlo jajaja XD pero que vea al mundo el fic hecho para mi quedida Death Pair.**

**Resumen:**** eran las dos de la mañana, al fin el último pétalo que Akaya recogía mientras se tiraba en el piso celebrando, dispuesto a irse a su casa, pero a esas horas cualquiera podría violarlo. Aunque si se trataba de sus sempais… dudaba que la palabra fuera violación**

**Advertencias: **** lemon , si mucho y cuando lo digo hablo en serio, asi que si no eres mayor de edad no te recomiendo la lectura. n.n y si lo preguntan, si es un trio.**

**NiohxBuntaxAkaya**

El extremo y fatídico castigo de Akaya

O

Como es que Kirihara se dio cuenta de lo perversos que puede ser los Rikkaidai.

* * *

Realmente era tarde, esta vez Sanada había sido muy cruel con ellos, y lo peor del caso ¡Kirihara Akaya no tenía la mísera culpa! Si tenía que agradecerle a alguien el tener que recoger cada insolente y fugaz pétalo de rosa en la cancha. Era gracias a esos dos. Esta vez sí se habían pasado. Por lo menos ellos también estaban ahí. Tenían que quedarse con él hasta que recogiera cada pedazo de naturaleza que había regado en las canchas de tenis.

¡Por que había sido tan idiota! Como fue a creer que los pétalos rojos eran la nueva decoración para la fiesta de bienvenida de Yukimura. Cuando Sanada vio la grosera cantidad de pétalos regados estuvo a punto de hiperventilarse, el entrenamiento se había cancelado gracias a el querido Kirihara, que fue tan amable de decorar las canchas de manera gloriosa.

Su castigo por tal ingenuidad, que por cierto no debía ser permitida en el Rikkaidai, "recoger cada pétalo, uno por uno hasta que las canchas quedaran tan limpias como debía ser". Lo cual no era una tarea nada sencilla tomando en cuenta que Bunta y Nioh se habían encargado de traer dos sacos llenos de aquel delito rojo que cubrió las canchas de Rikkaidai.

Dos de la mañana, al fin el ultimo; pensó Akaya mientras se tiraba en el piso celebrando, al menos el se sentaba de vez en cuando. Y podía ver con cierto recelo y odio a sus sempais que estaban parados tal cual postes en la cancha hasta que el terminara. Tomo los dos sacos y se los arrojó mientras los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

¿Felices? – les preguntó Kirihara Akaya al ver que Bunta estaba casi dormido de pie y Nioh con la cara más deplorable posible. -Por qué esto es suyo; ¡Yo acabe me voy a mi casa! - les dijo feliz al saber que estaba a punto de llegar a su suave cama, ya después pensaría en la venganza.

Cállate Akaya, esto no debía terminar así – le dijo en un bostezo el chico de cabellos rosados mientras le picaba las costillas al Nioh para sacarlo del pasmamiento momentáneo.

puri… anda niño, acompáñanos a llevar esto a algún lugar y te iremos a dejar a tu casa, es muy tarde cualquiera te puede violar a estas horas- le dijo el tramposo número uno del Rikkaidai mientras se estiraba un poco, a lo que pudo escuchar una risas del Bunta.

Del único del que debería cuidarse es de ti – le dijo justo después de reírse a lo que el Kirihara alzo una ceja y lo miró con una sonrisa.

Entonces no sería una violación- dijo despacio, pero audible para los dos sempai.

¡Akaya pervertido!- le dijo Bunta mientras le alborotaba el cabello, al menor- pero eso me pone un poco celoso- dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Tampoco es como si Bunta sempai me desagrade- exclamo con tal naturalidad que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras. Eso había sonado comprometedor.

Niñatos tontos- rio el más alto, luego suspiró al ver que los estantes de basura no estaban – supongo que no estarán aquí hasta en la mañana y no podemos dejar esto aquí, así que pasaremos la noche en el jardín de la escuela.

¡Estás loco! Que vamos a hacer aquí toda la noche… hace frio- dijo haciendo un puchero el chico de cabellos color azabache, pero enseguida se sintió estremecer al sentir una calidez tras de él.

No te preocupes, no sentirás frio si te abrazo. – le contestaron por atrás, Bunta había tomado por la cintura el delgado cuerpo de aquel chico, que se sentía nervioso por tal acercamiento.

¡Bunta suelta al chico! -le ordenó Nioh para sorpresa de ambos, que se quedaron perplejos por la seriedad de las palabras. ¿en verdad lo iba a cuidar? - yo lo quiero calentar desde atrás.

Nioh- dijo Akaya sonrojado, eso había o muy sugerente o en verdad tenía una mente totalmente sucia, Bunta rió.

Eres un perverso - dijo mientras lo soltó para ir hacia él- de igual forma yo también tengo frio- Nioh lo jaló hacia él brindándole un beso bien colocado en el cuello del chico _d_e cabellos rosados. Kirihara se quedo boquiabierto. Ok, no era él de mente sucia; eran sus sempais. Afortunadamente no iba a dejarlos divertirse solos. Se acerco a ellos tocando con algo de vergüenza el torso bien delineado de Bunta.

Akaya…- susurró con placer ante las caricias del menor que enseguida fueron correspondidas. Nioh no tardó ni un poco en jalar al menor entre ellos, y justo como lo había mencionado lo puso de espaldas rodeándolo mientras Bunta estaba frente a él.

Humm Nioh…Bunta sempai- salió de sus labios en un susurro, al sentir las manos de el chico de cabello blanquecino entrando sin pudor por su playera tocando todo lo que podía, mientras Bunta besaba su cuello lamiendo cada milímetro de su piel haciendo una memoria táctil de los puntos más erógenos de Kirihara.

Te deseo tanto- gimió el aficionado a la sacarosa mientras quitaba la playera del menor quien por lo visto ya no padecía de frío. Y quien por cierto había comenzado a tocar sin reparo alguno aquellos glúteos tan bien definidos y al mismo tiempo suaves de Bunta.

Ahora solo los gemidos podían escucharse entre los chicos que se daban placer unos a otros, Kirihara restregaba sin descaro sus caderas sobre la masculinidad ya despierta de Nioh mientras este le manoseaba el pecho y le lamia el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Por otro lado Bunta se encargaba de tocar la parte más sensible de Kirihara por encima de su delgado short que estaba ya estorbando, mientras tanto él era tocado por cualquier parte de su cuerpo accesible para Kirihara.

El calor corporal de la nívea piel de Kirihara se reflejaba en delicadas gotitas de sudor que estaban cubriendo su cuerpo jadeante. Nioh sintió de igual forma el calor que se desplegaba por su cuerpo en estado de nirvana así que deshizo de la ropa que los separaba de la completa desnudes apreciando el cuerpo que mil veces hacia soñado con profanar de más diversas maneras posibles. Nioh no pudo evitar ver el cuerpo perfecto de Bunta que, de igual forma, se encontraba expuesto, el cual acaricio delicadamente; tener el contraste de ambos chicos sudando en su piel hacían que sus sueños húmedos fueran poco.

Por otro lado las manos de Bunta no sabían con precisión que tocar entre esos dos cuerpos ardientes, así que se abrían paso por el pecho de Nioh mientras, tocaba de forma lenta y sensual la parte más sensible de Akaya, después de todo no se atrevía aun a llevar un ritmo más rápido en esa parte.

Kirihara no supo en qué momento se dejo ir lentamente al piso, sentía sus piernas temblar ante el placer que le otorgaban, solo entonces Nioh separó un poco a Bunta para dejar caer totalmente a Kirihara en el pasto y medio acomodarlo entre las dos bolsas llenas de pétalos de rosas rojas. El chico de cabellos rosas acaricio el estomago de Kirihara deleitándose con la maravillosa vista del chico que estaba tendido enfrente con aquel sonrojo que se expandía por sus mejillas. Nioh se puso de rodillas para poder estar a la altura y besar esos labios rojos que exhalaban necesidad.

Kirihara con una mano tocaba el cabello blanquecino de Nioh para hacer ese beso más profundo mientras que con la otra jalaba a Bunta para dirigir esa traviesa lengua que se desliaba por su estomago aun más abajo.

Bunta entendió enseguida la petición indirecta del menor, así que al fin despojo a Kirihara del pequeño short que lo separaba de la completa desnudes, bajándolo lentamente y acariciando las blanquecinas y bien contorneadas piernas de Akaya hundiendo sus dedos en ellas.

Los jadeos cada vez más fuertes dejaban sin aire al menor mientras su pecho era succionado por la feroz y húmeda lengua de Nioh, pero fue cuando Bunta pasó su lengua por toda su longitud cuando su espalda se arqueó abruptamente a causa del placer. Aquella parte de su cuerpo goteaba de necesidad, para alegría de Nioh quien opto por aprovechar ese súbito levantamiento para poner una de sus manos por debajo del menor y llegar a aquel rincón virgen del pequeño, quien se estremeció aun más al sentir esa intromisión en su pequeña entrada.

Se removió un poco, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía a causa del placer que nublaba todos sus sentidos, sus piernas se abrían sutilmente por las caricias que le otorgaba la boca y lengua de Bunta en el ritmo mas delicioso y placentero, mientras sentía la intromisión de un dedo en su parte posterior.

No podía percibir que sentía con más fuerza, el dolor o el placer. Hasta que el dolor se apodero por completo de su cuerpo haciendo un movimiento estrepitoso, que preocupo a Bunta.

-tranquilo- le dijo al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Nioh con el menor. Acarició aquel rostro quitando esas lágrimas que salían, besando sus verdes y profundos ojos, para luego besarlo con cuidado. Sin duda Bunta se preocupaba demasiado por Akaya.- ¡Masaharu! se mas cuidadoso ¿quieres? – regañó a Nioh a lo que recibió una afirmación al ver que hablaba realmente en serio.

Nioh puso el cuerpo de Kirihara a cuatro mientras acariciaba la cintura delgada. Mientras tanto Bunta solo se dedicaba a acariciar con cuidado la espalda de Kirihara y se tocaba así mismo al ver la escena. Trataba de relajar al más pequeño, quien era abierto por Nioh, hundiendo sus dedos por aquella estrecha entrada acostumbrándola a la intromisión y moviéndose en círculos hasta causarle placer. Apenas se dio cuenta del movimiento involuntario de las caderas, lamió la entrada del pequeño para tenerla húmeda para lo que vendría. Nioh se sentó y jalo Akaya con él para sentarlo sobre de sí. El otro se removió un poco ante aquella penetración que él mismo guiaba, bajaba lenta y dolorosamente por la longitud de Nioh, hasta bajar por completo y jadear con terrible necesidad, el miembro era tan ancho para su delgado cuerpo que hacía que a cada milímetro que bajaba causara espasmos es él.

Bunta se puso frente a él a ver que ya estaba en completo éxtasis. Enseguida fue jalado por Kirihara, y para su sorpresa el menor bajó el short de Bunta y sin muchos preámbulos introdujo la masculinidad del chico de pelo rosado en sus rojizos labios lamiendo con majestuosidad.

Nioh sentía la estrecha entrada contraerse en el, aquellas paredes del interior de Kirihara eran suaves y deliciosas ajustándose a la perfección en él. Era como estar en un edén prohibido. Por si fuera poco, podía ver la cara de Bunta llena de placer gemir con fuerza por aquellas succiones que le hacia el chico de cabellos negros.

Decidió aumentar el ritmo tomando a Kirihara por la cintura y guiar aquellas penetraciones hundiéndose en él tanto y tan rápido como podía sentía la humedad del cuerpo ardiente y las caderas chocando contra él, de manera simultánea Akaya aumentó el ritmo de su boca para darle placer Bunta.

Era insoportable para Akaya, no podía aguantar más su cuerpo se contraía sin su voluntad Nioh provocaba que su cuerpo se estremecía al grado de temblar de placer mientras de sus cristalinos ojos perdidos en el placer salían lagrimas llenas de deseo y dolor, sus labios apretaron la masculinidad de Bunta quien después de tanta humedad y movimientos involuntarios de Akaya se corrió en la boca y cara de este. Nioh mientras tanto tocaba en el punto más adecuado en Akaya; este no soporto mucho más, Nioh había logrado que ese pequeño cuerpo estallara de placer haciendo que todo su cuerpo se contrajera y se viniera por completo en las manos de Nioh. Nioh sintió como el cuerpo se contrajo apretando su virilidad a un punto delicioso donde logro venirse por completo dentro de él.

Las respiraciones profundas y discontinuas de los tres chicos se opacaban poco a poco después del gemido que liberaron ante tal clímax que habían compartido.

Bunta se dejo ir de rodillas abrazando a Kirihara quien estaba completamente cansado por la intromisión.

Bunta acarició el cabello del más pequeño que se acomodaba en su pecho. La visión era maravillosa, Nioh respiraba agitado y Kirihara se había tendido en el pasto, que había quedado cubierto de pétalos rosas, sus piernas abiertas dejaban ver aquel líquido blanco resbalarse de su entrada hacia sus piernas. Bunta no podía excitarse a más con dicha escena.

Quería entrar ahí y sentir esa calidez. Gateó un poco hacia Kirihara que aun se recuperaba de dicho orgasmo, cuando sintió al aficionado de los dulces encima de él, lo besaba con desesperación, lamía los labios del demonio del Rikkaidai como su fueran el más dulce mas delicioso que jamás había probado.

- déjame tenerte- le dijo el de pelos rosas en su oído mientras Kirihara se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba, sintió la dulzura en su boca, siempre había sospechado que Bunta sabia a azúcar, tenía razón. ¡Como decirle que no!, solo pudo asentir. Además de que notaba la diferencia, Bunta lo tomaba con mas "cuidado" que el salvaje de Nioh.

Levantó la pelvis de Akaya con cuidado, estaba lubricado así que solo tomo el miembro de Kirihara para relajarlo un poco penetrarlo poco a poco. El estaba de rodillas sosteniendo las piernas abiertas de Akaya que gemía al sentir la hombría de Bunta dentro de él y solo cerró los ojos mientras recibía aquel placer.

El vaivén lento que mantenían los hundían el placer, que Nioh se dedico a observar. Sin duda Bunta era bueno dándole placer al menor, no se lo había imaginado. Se veían deliciosos, apenas recobro la respiración, fue directo a ellos y observó como las caderas de Bunta se lucían impetuosas entre cada suculenta penetración con Kirihara.

Lamió el cuello de Bunta bajando por su espalda hasta llegar al lugar que había buscado, haciendo que el otro se estremeciera, entonces entendió lo que estaba pensando Nioh, tembló ante la idea. No se suponía el debía estar en medio. Pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, Nioh se abrió paso y en una sola estocada penetro a Bunta.

Grito de dolor, sintió como había sido abierto por dentro, deteniéndose de golpe y dejando salir incontables lagrimas de sus ojos. Kirihara sintió una penetración muy profunda por parte de Bunta, y el grito de dolor, en el abriendo los ojos y notando los ojos llorosos de su sempai.

-eres un bestia- dijo entre dientes Bunta, pero fue callado por Nioh al iniciar un vaivén, entrando y saliendo de él logrando que Kirihara se viera beneficiado con dicho movimiento. Ahora Nioh llevaba el ritmo de las penetraciones, haciendo que Bunta se moviera involuntariamente dentro de Kirihara, que seguía aun con las piernas levantadas y abiertas.

Bunta al fin sentía el doble placer, en su cuerpo, no podía negarlo Nioh les marcaba el mejor ritmo posible para poder sentir el interior del chico de cabellos negros. Ahora era él quien temblaba ante la masculinidad de Masaharu. Sus manos temblaban mientras masajeaba la dulce y húmeda erección de Kirihara, quien estaba de nuevo por venirse. Sentía como aquella cavidad se contraía apretando su miembro. Fue entonces que decidió hacer sus caderas hacia atrás para darle a entender a Nioh que apresurara el ritmo. Quería venirse al mismo tiempo de Kirihara.

Nioh obedeció y sacio su necesidad entrando en aquella entrada con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitió tan salvaje y velozmente que solo Bunta podía soportar a causa del placer.

Kirihara sentía aquella velocidad impuesta y no pudo soportarlo estallando por completo en la mano y el vientre de Bunta, quien también había llegado a un orgasmo completo al ser penetrado profundamente por Nioh llenando todo el interior del más pequeño.

Akaya al fin se dejo caer su cadera al piso mientras Bunta estaba casi sobre de él, lo había puesto en cuatro Nioh para darle unas ultimas estocadas antes de venirse en él.

Sus cuerpos ya no podía moverse más, Bunta se quejo un poco gimiendo por lo salvaje que había sido con el Nioh.

Mientras Akaya se iba quedando dormido poco a poco, había gastado sus energías. Bunta lo abrazo gentilmente a pesar del dolor punzante que aun sentía en su trasero.

Nioh se encargo de buscar la ropa que había quedado regada por los al rededores y poniéndose la suya dejando descansar a los dos. Entonces notó que solo faltaban unos minutos para las 6. Sin duda no tardarían en llegar los conserjes y los jefes de los equipos. Entre ello Sanada y Yukimura.

No dudo en ir hacia ellos y despertarlos, - vístanse señoritas; ya va empezar en entrenamiento- Les dijo mientras se removía el cabello un poco, hacia frio y mucho.

Akaya lo miró con odio – estás jugando tengo sueño y frio- dijo mientras se levantaba y notaba su desnudes, enseguida se puso su ropa mientras notaba como Bunta no se movía y permanecía abrazado a él – Bunta sempai, - le dijo para quitárselo de encima, pero se sonrojo al notar el cuerpo desnudo de este. Luego se preocupo al ver unas pequeñas manchas de sangre saliendo de la entrepiernas de Bunta- Mariu sempai ¿está bien?- le dijo sonrojado al hacerle notar la parte del cuerpo que estaba viendo.

-Humm, si, ese salvaje siempre me deja así- dijo levantándose pesadamente, saco una toalla de de su mochila limpiándose un poco, entonces Kirihara entendió que sus sempais llevaban ya una relación bastante profunda… estornudo.

-ya deben estar la regaderas abiertas, vete a dar un baño, mientras llevamos esto- le ordenó Nioh a Kirihara al ver que este había pescado un resfrió. Bunta se puso enseguida su ropa y llevaron las bolsas a los contenedores.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Kirihara, ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?- le preguntó Yukimura. Este solo estornudo y sorbió un poco por la nariz, estaba resfriado y ni el baño le había sentado mejor.

-es que no regrese a mi casa porque decoré las canchas para Yukimura - le dijo, luego se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado esa noche – ¡Sanada me dijo que tenía que limpiar las canchas y los pétalos y los contenedores no estaban y Bunta se estaba durmiendo y yo tenía frio y Nioh…- Yukimura solo alzó una ceja, ese niño estaba mal, la cara roja y diciendo incoherencias, seguro tenía fiebre. Se acerco a él a tocar su frente y sí, efectivamente tenía la cabeza muy caliente.

-Kirihara ve a tu casa descansar, Sanada fue muy cruel por dejarte aquí toda la noche. Pescaste un resfriado- Kirihara abrió los ojos de par en par, rió nervioso. Iba hablar pero para su suerte Bunta y Nioh llegaron.

- Yukimura, disculpa nos tuvimos que quedar con Kirihara para que no dejara la basura por ahí- dijo Nioh con una sonrisa, mientras Bunta asentía pesadamente.

-Sanada es cada vez más cruel, vallan a casa los tres yo me encargo- enseguida notaron la sonrisa sádica de Yukimura, pobre Sanada…

- ya vez te dije que si le iban a gustar los pétalos- dijo Bunta susurrándole a Nioh

-sí, pero si estaban en su cama y con Genchirou desnudo- le dijo riéndose un poco, a lo que Akaya solo abría los ojos un poco más… sin duda en esa escuela eran unos perversos… por suerte había entrado; y nunca se arrepentiría de ello.


End file.
